everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SerbearStar/De-spell-opment Challenge: Jamie / Drake / Raine / Jamil
Featured OCs Jamie Maiden || the trashy but selfless daughter of the Snow Maiden Drake Scalex || an optimistic but hot-headed dragon boy, son of the Dragon of the North Raine White || procrastinating princess who faces stress almost everyday and also the daughter of Snow-White Jamil Starkey || the cynical pirate who is the son of Gentleman Starkey Day 1 question one: '''what hogwarts house would your OCs be sorted in to? '''Jamie - This gal would definitely be counted as a member of Gryffindor because of her courage to stand up to anyone who is willing to harm her beloved friends but also because of her short-tempered self which can cause her to explode with infuriated anger and likely to beat you up in some sort of way. Many do view her as an arrogant, hypocritical person, but she's genuinely a heroic, motherly spirit who will do anything to protect her loved ones (and I mean ANYTHING); with her great strength and ability, it's fairly simple to do so. "You know, I'd rather be in Ravenclaw; I'm much more of an intelligent indivisual rather than an arrogant piece of fiesty trash, am I not? Wait- I'm anything BUT all those Gryffindor qualities!!" '' ''- ''well that's what she thinks '''Drake' - He easily slips into the Gryffindor house, mainly because of his brave and triumphant self, along with his frustrating hot-headed trait AND the house element is fire, how suitable is that? (dang) He is certainly the dare-devil type and would attempt any suitable dare you'd give him. Although, his maturity has been improving through the years and he does know what's dangerous and what's not. But do not forget that he does still have that bit of recklessness in him, he was born with it! Despite that, Drake is an optimist and relishes making people happy; his cheerful smile does it all. "Yes! Yes! That one! It's- It's all red and the lion makes it look so cool!" Raine - Because of Raine's kind heart, friendliness and loyalty, I can definitely see her in Hufflepuff. She's literally always feeling stressed and she also holds great modesty in her own works since she is really anxious of many things, viewing her standards to be very low. You can perceive her as untalented and useless piece of wizard poop, but at least she tries her best, right? She may stumble upon many breakdowns but she has her close friends to pick her back up and support her. "I'm honestly rather intimidated by a-all of the houses after reading the books, b-but I'd say that I fit very well into the Hufflepuff house, even my friends agree. Everyone involved in that house are so helpful and kind! I'd be very lucky to be in that house, in my opinion." Jamil - Despite the rumour of the Slytherin house being full of dark wizards, Jamil can be a fit to Slytherin for his high intelligence, clever ways of getting himself out of situations and simply causing some mayhem here and there. He isn't truly a low-life, but is genuinely a charismatic, easy-going chap that can create the punniest jokes and goof around with close friends. However, his views on life and politics are very negative and absoloutely hates prejudice, making him a rather cynical boy. In the EAH universe, he is disliked because of being born as a pirate and having an antagonist role, so I think something like that would work in this AU. *chuckle* "Of course I'd be in Slytherin, they're the smart and witty kids, right? We've got all the badassery here." Day 2 question two: which historical or fictious figure is your OCs greatest inspiration? Jamie '- Jamie is a weeb big fan of anime and manga so it would be obvious for her to have an admired character from that. It would most likely be Tsuyu Asui, a fictional character from the anime/manga Boku no Hero Academia. Jamie has very strong liking towards this character and absoloutely admires her calmness; Tsuyu is always level-headed, even in the most stressful situations, which is Jamie's weak point. Feeling calm is a refreshing feeling and that's what Jamie fantasizes it to be. But nothing is calm in Jamie's mind. Okay, but asside the anime characters, Jamie seems to be quite fond of Queen Elizabeth I, one of England's longest serving monarchs, ruling for 44 years in total. It was during the 1500s where England was going through tough times likes diseases, because of poor medical knowledge, horrible hygiene in the country and also cruel lifestyles. However, Elizabeth put the country back on track and, in fact, improved the country. She also did it this without a man on her side, claiming to be married to her country (which does sound badass to me ngl). Beacuse of her powerful reign, she was said to be extremely fearful, feared by Spain, France and many more. And Jamie really admires the person that she was, she wants to be just as badass as Elizabeth herself! ''"I say, Her Majesty Elizabeth I is a fairy cool woman. Like, can you rule an empire so strongly and independantly like Elizabeth? I just wish I could stop focusing on romance like her." 'Drake '- '''Raine - If disney princesses were ever a thing in the EAH universe, Raine would most likely look up to Merida. Raine would love to be anyone who posesses a bold heart and defies the rules of a simple damsel-in-distress, and Merida seems to be one of them. She feels some sort of connection with Merida (even though she's fictional) and when thinking/discussing about this character, she'd feel very compassionate as Merida's relationship with her mother seems to be very relatable to her own as well. By far, Merida is definitely her favourite disney character and wishes to be like her, but she is already known for her timid personality, it's too late isn't it? Besides, Raine wouldn't dare turn into someone who her mother would despise forever. She wishes her mother would show some sympathy for once. "I really admire the disney character, Merida! She's such a strong princess and her way of d-dealing with situations are just... just so ideal for me! H-her ability to wield weapons is so flawless, she's so fearless as well as caring AND pretty! When will I EVER." *flails* Jamil '''- Day 3 '''question three: is your OC more flight or fight? Jamie '- Despite herself constantly telling others to stop fighting, Jamie is certainly fight on this one and people do expect that from Jamie because of her bitter reputation. When you've angered her, she'd be up for any sort of battle, but she will most likely be the first to land a hit/insult, making it look like she's the one to blame. When her friends are getting bullied or attacked or anything, Jamie is likely to stand up for her allies, trying to make herself sound as stern and intimidating as possible. When being close to losing a fight, Jamie would obviously be mortified but shall continue to fight on, but does know when to stop because of her mature and observant traits. But Jamie's been practising combat for years, facing defeat would be a surprising experience. ''"Of course I'd pick fight! I am a very protective person and I refuse to see any of my treasured ones experiencing bullying or any pain; I am willing to protect them at all costs and that includes fighting!! However, I do understand that fighting isn't always the right answer, but my mind always turns to it and I just can't help it. So I advise you all to refrain from angering me, or there would be another fight in the school corridors..." '''Drake - This one is an obvious fight. Drake relishes fighting, and by fighting I mean in the play-fighting sort of combat way; he thinks it's a great game of strategies and also a way to prove who's stronger (and if you know Drake, he loves being called the 'strongest'). But during arguements, he is up for fighting rather than sorting it out verbally and additionally causing a mess during the fight, so he really gets into a lot of trouble in school and in other places. Drake has even been counted as 'WANTED' in other areas because of the chaos he unknowingly causes. So overall, Drake would n e v e r be flight. "Ahh, I sure am fight! Fighting is fun really, if it's taken the right way. But if you mean the violent and unfriendly way then dang. I don't know, serious fighting gets me like, really focused or feeling very strategic. I guess I'm only doing the serious fighting when I'm super mad!!" Raine - Raine is generally a mixture of both, but I mostly see her showing a flighty behaviour, however having an inner personality that longs to fight. She does seem more to the flight, and she will act like that, trying to avoid any sort of fighting mainly because of her mother but also because she has no courage to do so; as well as her appearance, she doesn't look intimidating at all, which lowers her self-esteem when trying to scare someone during a fight. She does want to fight and has been taught how to sword-fight by her brother (without her mother knowing), if someone was picking a fight with her, located somewhere in a quite desolate area, she'd totally do it. But she will only refuse to fight in public where there are many whitnesses to report the incident to her mother. "I-I see myself as flight to be honest. People see me as flight, don't they? S-So I might as well count myself as that! But you know... I secretly wanna fight sometimes- uh-uhm do I sound crazy? I-I probably shouldn't have said that..." Jamil - This guy is flight all the way, he'd barely ever choose to fight, not just in the violent way but also fighting for rights. Jamil is what you call a coward even though he doesn't look like one himself. With his charismatic and witty traits, he can talk himself out of a situation easily by negotiating, if not, he will still refuse to fight and run away instead. This includes fighting for his own rights. As Jamil is an antagonist, he is very disliked by the public and not treated as equally to others because of this biased world; he is, in fact, nothing to what the pirate stereotypes are described as and hates being oppressed and stereotyped, but he decides to sarcastically follow these stereotypes but also stereotype others which can get many people pissed off. Therefore, he doesn't feel the need to fight for his rights and will only do so if he thinks he really has to. "Meh, I don't like fighting, so I'll go with flight on this one. Have I ever even been in a fight? Don't think so." Day 4 question four: what is the most unique facial feature of your OC? Jamie '- Jamie wears a lot of makeup, in fact, so picking out natural facial features would be difficult, but her eye colour is described to be blueish-grey, many people see them as silver because of how they glisten in the shadows. It was likely for her mother to have added this feature in her eyes during the process of sculpting Jamie. ''"Unique? Uh, well... I do think my eyes are rather unusual, I haven't met anyone else with silver eyes before. And when I mean silver I don't mean a bland grey, I mean a full-on glistening grey that's lighter than the normal grey you'd see. Not to sound self-centred or anything, but I really like my eyes." 'Drake '- Drake has a really cliche scar over the left eye thing. It's been there since his younger years after a mini fight he had with his pet tiger, Tabby seemed to have been tougher than Drake had expected. It was quite a serious wound back in the days, but it healed later on in his life. However, the outlines of the scar still can be visible. "Does my scar count? If it does then I'll say that. It sure was painful maintaining that scar on my face, but the wound healed in a few years time which was awesome!! You can still see it now though! Wanna take a look?" 'Raine '- Her rosy cheeks and slightly rosy nose seem to be very noticable to others, they're not rosy because she has a cold or anything, it's just a natural thing Raine was born with. It does look like she's constantly blushing all the time, which annoys Raine since it can cause confusion to other people, making them wonder if she has an attraction to them. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. I never really had planned Raine's rosiness, it just sort of popped up when I was colouring Raine, I definitely thought it suited her. "I certainly am not unique! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to raise my voice, it's just that, I don't know anything that's unique about me. But I do h-have a few things I hate on my face a-and those are, my rosy cheeks!! I-It always looks like I'm blushing which causes people to ask me if I like them and I always have to tell them I don't, but I can tell that there are a few Charmings that still do think that I'm attracted to them, even if I tell them I don't!!" 'Jamil '- Jamil has what you'd call an attractive face and he frequently boasts about himself because of it. But his bushy/thick eyebrows seem to stand out the most. They're the type of eyebrows that make your expression look serious or verryyy irritated, they do still contribute in Jamil's attractive face. His female friends have even attempted to pluck his untidy eyebrows into the 'perfect arch' sort of shape to make him look feminime for the laughs (Jamil certainly wasn't impressed by this). But Jamil does have the habit of wiggling his eyebrows around a lot, which is rather awkward when he does it to random strangers he's merely trolling "Haha, that's a good question. There's my glamorous eyes, perfect jawline, nice pleasing nose, ideal lips, my haircut... Wait that's not facial... So like, I guess my eyebrows are handso- I mean unique. I get complimented by a few gals saying they're kinda thick and that's good. Personally, I don't really like em. Why would you be attracted to my messy, bushy brows??" Day 5 '''question five: what are your OCs’ theme colours? are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? Jamie - Jamie lowkey believes in colour psychology wears certain colours to help her moods in life. However it doesn't always work out and Jamie knows that, so her trust on this psychology isn't that stable. The decided colours for her are blue (preferably dark blue), white and grey/silver. They're her theme colours for both purposes, aesthetic and for the effects of colour psychology; they say that silver calms your dramatic emotions down, blue helps you keep your life orderely and white tells us that you are starting a new beginning. I mean, Jamie would love it if the colours actually did something to her, but nothing happens, does it? She wears these colours anyway, especially the blue and silver since those are her most favourite colours. Drake - Raine - Raine's colours are obviously white because of her role (Snow-White) but why gold? Gold means success, wealth and status which is what the Snow-White dynasty has become during the years, they've maintained a status of high-standards and responsibility which have given them one of the top titles in Ever After. Once of the previous Snow-Whites had decided to add a bit of colour to their outfits, instead of just white, and they picked gold! Jamil - Day 6 question six: what Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? I did some quizzes for this question to help me out, sooo yeah c: Jamie - Her Deadly Sin is wrath and her Heavenly Virtue is temperance. Obviously, wrath would her sin because of her temper that can spark up very quickly with ease, which makes her angrily spit harsh words at you. It is also suitable because it is the only sin that is not associated on self-interest or selfishness and Jamie refuses to be any of those. As for temperence, she will forever keep her mindfullness of others and make judgements for their safety, as well as keeping her own surroundings stable. "Okay, I agree. I'm wrath and I guess I'm temperence too. I'm conscience of my reckless bursts of hate and yeahh, I do try to keep everything and everyone safe." Drake - Drake's Deadly Sin is gluttony with his Heavenly Virtue being kindness! Since Drake is a huge foodie, he is in love with food, especially meat and eats a lot of it, but then burns off the calories by exercising. However, he does have a slight tendency to selfishly throw away the left overs that could go to the needy. This enthusiast shows a lot of kindness to others (unless he has a grudge on you, of course), he purely loves his friends and family and the ones he loves will be treasured by him for sure. "Oh, I eat a lot! So like, isn't that gluttony? Funny. I think my virtue would be kindness too!" Raine - Raine's Deadly Sin is envy with her Heavenly Virtue being humility. She can be very jealous of others because of her dislike towards herself and longs for freedom from her mother's grasp. She especially envies her cousin, Cherry's role in the story. She gets to be the lively and obnoxious one, but why does Raine have to be the quiet one and who she genuinely is not? As for her Heavenly Virtue, she is definitely sacrificial and will do anything to defend for her close family/friends, even if she doesn't look like that type of girl. Jamil - Obviously, Jamil's Deadly Sin would be greed and his Heavenly Virtue would somehow be chastity. Being a pirate, Jamil focuses on stealing money and adores having treasure, even though he genuinely isn't that sort of person. He has grown to be seen as a greedy person who wants what he wants and refuses to show generosity. However, he keeps purity in mind as he pursued education and wisdom, cleanliness of his body through health and hygiene. Day 7 question seven: quick, your OC has been thrown into an alternate universe! which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? Jamie - just u wait Drake - Raine - Jamil - Day 8 question eight: what did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? Jamie - Jamie's childhood wasn't as fun and entertaining as others would have, fun children games weren't really introduced to her at that time either because of having a low amount of friends. It was just herself. So most of her younger years were full of playing with magic or practising her magic skill and strengthening her young power. However, you can do much more with magic, it isn't as bland as you would think. And that is how she has become a powerful magic-holder in this day. She'd also occasionally talk or interract with her younger sister, Isabelle needed love too. Drake - It was obviously going on mini hikes or playing pretend with his pet for Drake. He was a very lively and an outdoor-loving kid who would resist staying inside. Drake would fall off trees, trip into holes and get a ton of bruises and wounds but at least he was having fun, and that's the only thing he cared about. Playfighting was even his thing during the old times, he'd aspire to become the strongest in the whole universe. But things have changed now. Raine - She didn't have many friends as a child, but she did have family. Raine was a girl with a brother and tons of cousins, and her childhood was spent playing games and having fun with them. She was an adventerous spirit as a child and would always play in the local woods with her brother Noel and her cousin Cherry; they had even built a treehouse in that area which is probably still there at this day. Another thing Raine would do is practice her sword-combat ability with her teacher being Noel. But these lessons were done taught in secret because of their parents' disapproval with Raine, a perfect-damsel-in-distress, commiting such violent activities. Jamil - Day 9 question nine: if your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? Jamie '- '''Drake '- 'Raine '- 'Jamil '- Day 10 '''question ten: what is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? Jamie '- Consul (ESFJ-T) '''Drake - 'Campaigner (ENFP-A) 'Raine - 'Adventerur (ISFP-T) 'Jamil - 'Protagonist (ENFJ, -A/-T) Day 11 '''question eleven: what is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? Jamie - 'In this cruel world, Jamie believes that everyone should have their freedom, or at least independence if they want it. Not everyone gets to experience the feeling of freedom and even if you can't save ''everyone from being controlled, you could at least try helping the people you know that are in need of help. People who abuse their freedom would be punished by fate, well that's what Jamie thinks. 'Drake - '''Drake is a kid who lives in the moment and takes up any good opportunities to improve his life, but he would do it cautiously and wisely. He wants to make memories and look back at them in his elderly years which surely sounds enchanting to him. Drake would also try to improve the lives of others during his journey of life as well, it's worth it, isn't it? ''"Live for today, we'll dream tomorrow" ''- a quote'' 'Raine - ' 'Jamil - '''You'd expect that Jamil would have very negative thoughts on life, and he does actually show it, but there is that little spark of hope in him that believes that anyone can be anything they aspire to be. Of course, the society and stereotypes have triggered Jamil's perspective and he kinda 'forcefully' changed his own beliefs. He strongly hates the fact that people are likely to judge you entirely by looks and what you are. Hopeless. However, Jamil still has a whole 50 or more years worth of living, and his choices are still undecided. ''"For what it's worth: It's never too late to be who you want to be. I hope you live a life you're proud of, and if you find that you're not, I hope you have the strength to start over." ''- F. Scott Fitzgerald'' Day 12 '''question twelve: if a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? Jamie - ' '''Drake - ' 'Raine - ' 'Jamil - ' Day 13 '''question thirteen: what friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? middle school? how does it compare to their friend group in highschool? Jamie '''- '''Drake - Raine - Jamil - Day 14 question fourteen: '“how do I love thee? let me count the ways.” what does your OC adore beyond measure? any particular reason(s) for this adoration? '''Jamie -' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 15 '''question fifteen: what social media does your OC use? what do they post on it? do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? Jamie -''' Jamie is an avid Twitter and Tumblr user. She uses Tumblr for the aesthetics and stupidly hilarious text posts, but because she can update her blog and change the theme every 2 minutes and make it look pleasing. That just entertains her. She uses Twitter so she can express herself in a wEiReD way. She usually tweets her thoughts, dank memes, maybe a few selfies and she really gets herself into the fandoms on Twitter; surprisingly, a large ammount of people have followed Jamie on her account and many of them are friendly mutuals with her, one of them becoming her current BFFA (looks @ cherry). Then there are also her other social media like Instagram, Snapchat and Facebook. 'Drake -' He uses a lot of Snapchat since he loves the 'memories' option thing where you can store snaps and Drake is a huge fan for making memories yannoe. He also loves Snapchat streaks, he thinks those are amazing. Drake has also been getting into the dank memes community and loves to spam his Twitter followers with a situation and add a meme to it. '''Raine - '''Raine loves using Tumblr and owns her own blog dedicated to book/movie reviews. She also has a personal Instagram account where she shamefully follows those really unfunny meme accounts, but other than that, she usually posts aesthetic scenery pictures or a few selfies. She keeps her account private and only accepts follows from the people she trusts, unlike her mother. '''Jamil - '''Jamil uses a variety of social medias, I mean what sort of fucboi kid wouldn't want to post selfies or try and post unfunny things? Okay but, Jamil secretly goes on Animal Jam and trolls little kids on there, ''secretly''. Day 16 '''question sixteen: everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. what part of you is present in your OC? Jamie -''' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 17 'question seventeen: '''what Divergent Faction would your OC be in? According to quizzes; '''Jamie -' Dauntless '''Drake - '''Dauntless '''Raine - '''Amity '''Jamil - '''Candor Day 18 '''question eighteen: imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. what would be contained in this letter? Jamie - 'Well, Jamie's first roommate was Gardenia Bronze and she literally despised this girl since she hated fake, naive people, craving for attention. Most of the letter would contain her words of warning and the rest would be how she feels so devastated to be rooming with her, along with how much she hates her. After a few incidents, her new roommate became Lily Wicked. Honestly, Jamie had no idea who she was since she had never met this person, so her letter would have been very polite, it included her excitement on finally getting a new roommate but also a few warnings on her temper. '''Drake - '''Drake's roommate happened to be someone he had saved in the past and someone who he felt very enthusastic when talking about him. He would include his feelings of excitement and how he would be delighted to have him as a roomate. He'd also talk about making memories and being the best of pals together. And because he is Drake, he would add some ridiculous doodles around the text. '''Raine - ' '''Jamil - '''Jamil's roommate just so happened to be that one kid who had been saving him from many sitatuions in the past. He can be perceived to really dislike that guy, usually showing off a sarcastic tone towards him and frequently telling him off, but he really admires him and feels grateful to have him in his life. As for the letter, it would contain hi-im-so-pissed-to-have-you-as-my-roommate and constantly repeating you-better-keep-the-room-clean-when-im-not-home. Day 19 '''question nineteen: if your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? Jamie - '''Obviously her two BFFAs, Debby and Cherry so the squad can have a blast together. Other than that, it probably be one of her close internet friends or her sister, Isabelle. '''Drake - '''Not really sure if anyone would want to feast with Drake since he's one of the most unpolite people at the dinner table out there. But there are a few who are capable; he would invite his pet, Tabby (if animals were even allowed), Lily Wicked a really close friend of his and Bernadine, his main caregiver but also his greatest inspiration. 'Raine - '''Raine would love to invite anyone BUT her parents. She wants ''fun and there's totally no fun in her mother and father. Her favourite cousin Cherry, a huge party animal who can spice things up would be invited. Of course, her BFFA Ebony the funniest and punniest. The last invite would be undecided; she'd try her very best to ask her crush to tag along but Cherry and her friends would disapprove. 'Jamil - '''Damn, this guy has many girls to invite (jkjk). He'd probably invite Charon, his father and Debby. Deb and Jamil totally don't have a thing going on or anything ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Day 20 '''question twenty: '''if your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? '''Jamie -' To be honest, Jamie would love to wear trousers rather than a fancy dress. 'Drake -' Anything comfortable works for Drake, even if he found a dog suit comfortable, he'd wear it in public. But really, he's fine with what he currently wears. 'Raine - '''Raine style would be very vintage themed and she would wear actual glasses rather than irritating contact lenses. Her outfit choice would be more loose and free, and less jewellery would be worn since she has grown a dislike to that stuff. And that crown would be tossed into the sewers. '''Jamil - '''Jamil thinks his outfits are fine, unless a new trend starts which happen to be totally different to what he currently wears. Day 21 '''question twenty-one: '''what is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? '''Jamie - ' 'Drake - '''Let's say that Drake wasn't the kindest person as a child. He was rather rude and obnoxious, don't get me wrong, he still sorta is now but not as harsh. He would be rude to everyone as well as trying to intimidate others which was probably impossible for a young child. But he wouldn't be unkind to anyone he likes such as his caregiver and his pet. As he grew over time, Drake started to realise the world around him and horrible truths. It taught him to have a kind approach to others instead of trying to act intimidating all the time. '''Raine - '''Back then, Raine was a rather rebellious kid who would always play outside rather than inside. Unfortunately, her mother scolded her at the age of 13 and lectured her about her dangerous behaviour. Raine did listen to her and gradually matured over time, but she was forcefully taught to act more royalty-like and change her hobbies to calm activities; she was also restricted from going outside for a period of time but things changed once she left for Ever After High. She was sort of,, free? Not completely though, there were also staff members monitoring her behaviour, because her mother had demanded them to keep Raine in a princess-like attitude. '''Jamil - ' Day 22 '''question twenty-two: what is your character's DnD Alignment? Jamie - 'Lawful Good '''Drake - ' 'Raine - ' 'Jamil - ' Day 23 'question twenty-three: '''perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. if these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? '''Jamie -' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 24 '''question twenty-four: what fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? Jamie -''' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 25 'question twenty-five: '''what musical album do you think best represents your OC? '''Jamie -' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 26 'question twenty-six: w'hat fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? how do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? what would be their ideal archetype? 'Jamie -' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 27 '''question twenty-seven: if your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? how does it compare to how you would title it? 'Jamie -' 'Drake -' 'Raine -' 'Jamil -' Day 28 'question twenty-eight: '''Make a moodboard / aesthetic post for your OC. I'll just leave their pinterest boards here~ '''Jamie - 'blueberry macarons 'Drake - 'breaths fire 'Raine - 'blushes 'Jamil - 'yep Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1